


beat the heat

by vampzu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, but rinne is loving even if hes feral and horny, enjoy rinniki nation, handjobs, hot sweaty summer sex, i hope this is good and that i dont regret it in the morning lmao, its kind of a mix between praise and degradation honestly, rinne calls niki honeybee as a nickname bc its CUTE, wholesome but very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampzu/pseuds/vampzu
Summary: It’s summer. It’s hot. Rinne is complaining. Niki is ignoring him.Rinne and Niki fuck.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	beat the heat

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends keeps complaining about how there’s no new rinniki porn so i’m writing this and hoping they’ll tweet about it lmao
> 
> enjoy this shameless pwp written at 1am

It was _hot_ ; if Niki didn’t know it from the way his shirt clung to his sweaty skin and how he couldn’t touch the marble of his kitchen counters without feeling his hand burn, then he knew it from the way Rinne couldn’t go two seconds without complaining, his words drawled to form a long and dramatic whine full of exaggerations. _It’s hotter than hell, I feel like I’m on fire, I’m gonna diieeeee, honeybee, pay attention to meeeee—_

Oh, they were both so _frustrated_ ; Niki with Rinne’s endless bitching, and Rinne with Niki’s insistence on ignoring him. Of course, there was only one way _frustrations_ were solved in their relationship. A foolproof, guaranteed way to keep each party happy and solve every problem, no matter what. 

_Summer be damned_ was Rinne’s last thought before picking up Niki carelessly and pulling him to their bedroom, where the small fan in the corner was whirring uselessly, and the bedsheets were still unmade since their last _session._ Niki makes meaningless complaints, fussing and bitching as if he isn’t more eager than Rinne to fuck and get over themselves. Rinne shuts him up with a messy kiss, shamelessly tangling his tongue with Niki’s, and moans like a whore to drown out the sound of the fan.

In a daze, they move from the doorway to the bed, stumbling against the furniture and probably jostling some of Rinne’s stupid trinkets onto the floor. Rinne throws Niki to the bed lightly, and savours the sight before him— Niki, picture-perfect with his messy hair clinging to his sweaty skin, cheeks burning red, some of Rinne’s saliva still on his lips. Niki gives a fake look of aggravation at Rinne’s wicked smirk, but to Rinne, it only looks like that of a mewling kitten. 

Rinne wastes no time assuming a position above Niki, savouring the way their legs tangle and how Niki’s hands cling to his. Rinne’s tongue desperately presses against Niki’s sweaty skin, blushing pink from the combination of the heat and his arousal, continuing to leave messy and opened-mouthed kisses down his boyfriend’s chest before reaching the drawstring of his shorts. Niki tangles one hand in Rinne’s hair and lets out a whining, breathy moan, of which only leads Rinne to smirk against his flushed skin. _Bastard,_ Niki thinks in his clouded mind. 

His head is light, and he can barely raise a fuss when Rinne yanks down his shorts and pushes him back down onto the bed, onto the sticky and sweaty sheets (and what Niki’s sure is a pair of Rinne’s pants he’s refused to put away). Rinne’s head dips between Niki’s legs, hands wandering lecherously on his thighs, and pulls at his boyfriend’s underwear with his teeth.

“Got a very nice view from down here,” Rinne teases, voice edged with taunting glee at seeing how Niki squirms. “Why so shy? Yer so cute, no need to be _embarrassed,_ ” he adds on, hooking his teeth under the dark blue fabric of Niki’s underwear and pulling it down roughly. With one hand, he takes it off of Niki and throws it to the back of their bedroom. His hands move from Niki’s, which the other man laments with a small whine that fades away when he realises— and _feels—_ just where Rinne was putting them instead.

One hand runs up Niki’s length, longer than Rinne but not as thick ( _nobody_ is as thick as Rinne, so it’s not much of a comparison); he lets out a muted gasp in response, which Rinne is the slightest bit irritated by. “That a challenge, honeybee?” He asks. “Ya know I hate it when you try to bite your lip and muffle yerself. Want to see if I can force those cute moans out of you?”

“Try,” he taunts in a breathy voice. Niki gives a weak roll of his eyes, which means nothing when his cheeks are so red and he’s practically rutting into Rinne’s hand. Rinne’s eyes narrow in that same infuriating devilish way as he begins to pump Niki’s cock up and down, tongue moving to swirl around the pink head. Niki would let out a moan, were it not for the fact that _that’s what Rinne wants and I’m not giving it to him just yet;_ they were playing the same game they always played, testing each other to see who would give in first.

(It was always Niki.)

Rinne continues to pleasure him with unrelenting, shameless strokes, his mouth warm around Niki’s cock, hands never stopping as he touches every bit. Rinne is not classy nor dignified; he gives head like a whore (which he probably is) and finds no shame in acting so brazen. Niki digs one hand into the sheets, another over his mouth, clasping it shut as he continues to try and resist submitting to Rinne’s ministrations.

Rinne takes him deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, and runs his tongue up a vein on the underside of Niki’s cock. A rough moan breaks out from Niki’s mouth, which he fails to muffle behind his hand. Rinne smiles to himself in victory, irritating in his smugness, while Niki curses himself out for ‘losing’. 

“So horny, so soon,” Rinne calls out, both lovingly and mockingly, marred by the breathy exhaustion in his voice. “Come on, I thought ya could hold out a li’l longer than this, honeybee. Or are you that desperate for me?” He asks, not giving Niki the chance to respond as he takes him deep in his throat again. “Gotta say, I feel honoured.”

“S-Shut up…” Niki manages to choke out, between high moans and gasps that make Rinne chuckle mockingly around his cock. “Just fuck me already, dammit,” he mumbles, trying to sound fierce despite the way he was completely at Rinne’s mercy and whim. 

“Hmm?” Rinne moves off of Niki’s cock with a small ‘pop’, turquoise eyes meeting Niki’s with a curious stare, one eyebrow quirked. He moves up, hand lightly ghosting over Niki’s body before finally resting to tilt his chin up. Rinne is tall, but not gigantic, and the height different between them isn’t even that big; even so, when he’s on top of Niki, one knee between his legs, the fabric of his loose t-shirt lightly brushing Niki’s naked stomach, Niki can’t help but feel like a mouse trapped by a lion.

“What was that, honeybee?” Rinne asks, voice low with arousal. Niki bites his lip and repeats his demand. That infuriating grin of Rinne’s comes back as he laces one hand through Niki’s tangled, messy hair, and pulls him in for an obscene and lewd kiss. “Thought you’d never ask.”

He strips off his shorts, and Niki almost interrupts to ask why the hell Rinne doesn’t have any underwear on, and if he’d spent the entire day like that. His words die in his throat when he feels Rinne’s arms against him, position interlocking so Rinne’s thick cock lies against Niki’s lower body. 

Rinne drinks in the scent of Niki’s sweaty, aroused body, the distinct mix of sweat and sex hanging in the air around them. It’s one of the reasons why summer is Rinne’s favourite season— you can’t get this kind of shamelessly dirty sex in winter, when Niki only complains about how cold he is, or spring, when they both get hayfever, or autumn, when Rinne is too busy trying to throw leaves at Niki to think about sex.

“You’re so cute like this,” Rinne mumbles against the curve of Niki’s shoulder. “So nice, so sweet, like gelato on a hot summer’s day. Ain’t that right, honeybee?” Rinne picks out exactly what words make Niki melt, and he knows it, relishing in the way Niki’s cheeks go a little bit pinker, and how he averts his gaze if he thinks Rinne can’t see the way he flushes. “Want me to fuck you, hm? Fill you up and make you mine?”

“You’re asking me like it’s not _you_ who’s so desperate for this,” Niki fires back, and Rinne chuckles in response. “Go on, beg for the chance to fuck me instead.”

“Aw, honeybee. You always know how to play me just right,” Rinne laments in a whimsical tone, and holds Niki against him a little closer, feeling their sweaty bodies press up against each other like two wildifres. “Ya got me. Won’t you let me appreciate my darlin’ boyfriend, honeybee?”

Niki rolls his eyes lovingly. “How could I say no?” 

With that, he feels Rinne’s cock move from just pressing at his entrance to sliding inside, pushing his thick length inside with a low groan. Niki can’t help but gasp as Rinne fits himself inside, cock nestled in Niki’s velvet walls. His eyes flutter shut, mouth open and hands digging into the sticky sheets. Rinne lets out a pleased hum, moving slightly to capture Niki’s bitten and bruised lips in an open-mouthed kiss that ends with a line of spit between their cherry-red lips. 

“Move,” Niki finally mumbles, pushing himself against Rinne’s hips to indicate his needy arousal. Rinne grins to himself.

“You need only ask, honeybee.”

Rinne buries his face in Niki’s neck, overwhelming his senses with Niki’s sweaty yet soft hair, his slick skin, the sound of his desperate moans. Neither of them are good at being quiet, and Rinne likes it best that way. Niki is at his mercy, as Rinne pounds away with animalistic fervour, not giving a fuck about the heat except for the deliciously addictive way it makes both of them sweaty and desperate for each other. He _loves_ it, he loves Niki, and he loves the way they fit each other so perfectly as Rinne destroys his body to a carnal, unrestrained rhythm. 

Niki can only gasp and whine and moan as Rinne continues to stuff him full of his cock, letting out low groans into Niki’s ear as he sets a hard and rough pace. Between thrusts, Niki cries out for _more_ , _harder_ , _just like that_ , as Rinne spares a mix of both praise and degradation in his breathless dirty talk. Neither of them give a fuck about the head-spinning heat, the way their sweat and spit mix together, how each thrust overwhelms them with heat— no, all they can think about is how tight Niki is around Rinne, how rough Rinne is with Niki, how _good_ it feels.

When Rinne and Niki finally detangle themselves from each other, sweating messes with spinning heads, it doesn’t last for long— a brief shower to cool down is all that happens before Rinne, devilish in the shadows of dusk, proposes an idea for keeping them warm on this cool summer night. _Bullshit,_ Niki thinks, _it’s not cold at all,_ and pulls him in for another messy yet adoring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written nsfw in a hot second so i hope this is good ✌️ im off to listen to paranoia street see ya


End file.
